Un rayon d'espoir sous la pluie
by A.Che123
Summary: Gruvia fanfic. Tout commence avec une jeune fille perdue, amnésique, un jeune homme, voulant échapper à son statut social. Ensuivent des conflits entre bandes et royaumes... Rated T au cas ou. Désolé pour les fautes sinon et bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Un rayon d'espoir sous la pluie **

_Elle courait, à en perdre haleine, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et elle chuta. Brusquement. Dans un gouffre sans fond..._

Chapitre 1

"Elle est dans un état critique. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux Léon-san!"

Des voix parvenaient à Juvia. Celle-ci était douce et enfantine. Et pourtant, Juvia n'arrivait pas à associer un visage à cette voix, encore moins un nom. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle connaissait cette jeune fille, car c'était bien une jeune fille qui avait pris la parole. Alors, la mage d'eau ouvrit les yeux, lentement, prudemment, malgré l'aveuglante lumière que projetait une lampe à lacryma au dessus d'elle et malgré la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait aux tempes à chacune des contractions des muscles de son visage. Après quelques minutes de réadaptation, la jeune fille vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande salle blanche, où s'alinaient une douzaine de lits -une infirmerie sans doute. Un beau jeune homme à la chevelure argenté se tenait près d'elle la dévisageant ave insistance. C'est alors que la toute petite fille aux cheveux indigo que Juvia avait entendu parler se mit à crier:

"Ultear-san! Gray-san! La fille s'est réveillée!"

Tout de suite, un garçon en caleçon et une jeune fille accoururent. Ils se ressemblaient comme frère et soeur, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas: les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même teint. La seule différence était que le jeune homme possédait de magnifiques orbes onyx, et sa soeur, des yeux chocolat. Juvia avait à son insu, devant elle, la famille royale, ou du moins les trois héritiers potentiels du trône depuis la mort tragique, d'Ul, la précédente reine et mère des deux princes et de la princesse. La jeune mage les questionna du regard avant de s'apercevoir de la demi-nudité du brun et s'évanouit, épuisée et endolorie, certes à cause de ses blessures qui lui consommaient sa magie mais surtout à cause du jeune prince.

"Oh non pas encore, marmonna ce dernier.

-C'est ta faute après tout si on doit s'occuper d'elle Gray, grogna amèrement Ultear.

-Humm.. soupira celui-ci, je ne pouvai quand même pas la laisser crever dehors!

-Quelle beauté! Quelle grâce! susurra le prince Léon. Je crois bien avoir trouvé mon âme soeur! s'exclama-t-il."

Son frère et sa soeur se retournèrent d'un coup vers lui, choqués.

"Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Léon? Tu ne plannais pas d'épouser Sherry? demanda Ultear.

-Ou, rajouta moqueusement Gray, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie dans les bras d'un de ces bandits de Blue Pegasus. Ren je crois?

-Arrêtez tout ça, vous deux. Dois-je vous rappeler que JE suis l'ainé? ET que, par conséquent, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous payez ma tête ainsi! De plus , Gray, tu sais que c'est un sujet délicat pour moi, dit tristement Léon.

-Oh si on peut même plus te charrier... grogna Gray.

-Bien si on revenait aux affaires sérieuses? les coupa Ultear alors que les deux frères s'apprêtaient à se battre à nouveau. Les problèmes ne vont pas se régler tout seuls et les papiers non plus. N'oubliez pas que l'on reçoit l'ambassadeur de Ferio aujourd'hui!"

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la cadette, Ultear avait plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui au palais. Son autorité effrayait même ses deux frères qui avaient pourtant autant de droits qu'elle. Les ministres et députés suivaient ses ordres au pied de la lettre tellement elle semblait terrible une fois en colère. C'est pourquoi elle était la candidate de prédilection au trône malgré le fait que l'ordre de succession la fasse passer en dernier recours.

Donc, alors que les trois héritiers se rendirent dans la salle du trône pour parler affaires, la jeune fille en blouse, Wendy, resta auprès de la mage inconsciente.

"Juvia-chan, murmura la petite fille, Juvia-chan..."

Des larmes perlaient le long du délicat visage enfantin de celle-ci.

Le lendemain, lorsque Juvia se réveilla, elle vit une touffe noire près de son bras.

"Ahhhhhhhh! hurla-t-elle en frappant frénétique la touffe de cheveux qui s'avérait être la tête de Gray."

Celui-ci, à peine réveillé, se mit en colère et lui fit une clé de bras si bien qu'elle se retrouva immobilisée en dessous de lui. La jeune femme et le jeune homme rougirent aussitôt furieusement, se trouvant dans une position assez... embarassante.

_Ahhhh... pensa Juvia, comme son torse et doux, et ferme à la fois! Ah! Juvia aimerait rester dans cette position pour toujours! Elle se marirait avec ce beau jeune homme et ils auraient pleins d'enfants par la suite! _

Cependant, un raclement de gorge du prince la réveilla de ses fantasmes.

"Humm... Juvia ... aimerait pou... voir respi... rer, dit-elle, suffocant contre le torse musclé du prince.

-Bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment en bondissant sur le côté."

Celui-ci, rouge comme une tomate fut content que Léon ne soit pas présent. Car ce dernier n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau après ça! La jeune Juvia, pouvant enfin respirer et parlait, interrogea suspicieusement son "aggresseur":

"Juvia aimerait savoir pourquoi et où elle est? Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Hé doucement! Une question à la fois s'il te plaît! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis? Vraiment? demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Gray rencontrait une jeune fille qui ne lui sautait pas dessus à cause de son super statut de prince.

-Non, Juvia devrait? Et on ne répond pas à une question en en posant une autre! Non... répéta-t-elle, Juvia ne se rapelle p... de rien. Si, Juvia courait. puis, Juvia ne sait plus, avoua-t-elle à son interlocuteur intrigué."

_Encore mieux, pensa sarcastiquement le jeune homme, c'est une amnésique! Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis. Mais après tout c'est ta faute, Gray, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Bon peut-être qu'elle pourra se rendre utile aux cuisines une fois guérie? ou à la buanderie? Peut-être..._

Alors que le brun se livrait à se combat psychologique intense, la pauvre Juvia attendait toujours ses réponses, mais trop timide, elle n'osait pas l'extirper de ses réflexions. Elle se mit alors à le contempler silencieusement.

C'est alors que Wendy entra, tenant le petit déjeuner et les médicaments de sa patiente dans un petit plateau.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du château, quelqu'un ou plutôt plusieurs personnes surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes de Juvia, Wendy et Gray.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait le lui dire, murmura Natsu, en haut d'un arbre.

-Non surtout pas! répliqua la blonde qui se tenaient aux côtés du dragon slayer rose. S'il l'apprend, sa couverture sera fichue. Et en plus on est même pas sûrs que ce soit bien elle!

-Ouais, t'as raison Luce, gromella le jeune bandit , mais à un moment ou un autre faudra lui dire! Ehhh Happy arrête tu vas me faire tomber! hurla-t-il à l'encontre d'un fameux chat volant, bleu qui s'amusait à tirer l'écharpe de notre dragon slayer.

-Aye sir, Natsu est un idiot! Hihihi! s'exclama l'exceed en s'envolant vers un autre arbre."

* * *

"Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir procéder comme ça votre majesté Ultear? Considérez d'abord les risques que vous prennez! Vous savez que si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de la supercherie, c'est votre poste, et votre place qui en pâtira?

-Oui je le sais bien, mais il le faut. Sinon je n'accèderait jamais au trône et je n'ai aucunement envie que ce soit Leon ou encore Gray."

Sur ces mots, Ultear quitta le premier ministre, se rendant à ses appartements.

Elle avait préparé un plan. Un plan pour devenir reine, s'octroyer les pleins pouvoirs. Et à ce moment là, elle pourra réveiller Le Dark Breath et mettre le monde à genoux devant elle, et surtout, elle pourra venger Ul, sa mère, en annihilant toutes ces misérables "guildes", fréquentées par la vermine, ces bandes de mages armés qui s'opposeraient à elle. Ce plan était parfait. Il n'allait pas échouer. Il ne devait pas échouer. Tout se jouera à la prochaine éclipse. Dans exactement vingt-huit jours, treize heures, six minutes et quelques secondes. Ultear fit couler son bain et se détendit alors, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Je n'ai aucun droit sur Fairy Tail qui appartient à Hiro Mashima. Je ne fais que de lui emprunter ses personnages le temps d'une fiction. **

Jour 27 avant l'éclipse.

Juvia se sentait bien mieux aujourd'hui. Beaucoup mieux. Les soins de Wendy étaient plus qu'efficaces et la mage d'eau se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu de magie en dessous de ça. En tout cas, Juvia avait envie de sortir. Mais surtout envie de savoir. Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'attitude de Gray à son encontre quand elle lui avait posé ses questions. Il lui avait finalement répondu, une demi heure après, qu'il était prince de Fiore. Mais son ton avait été si... tranchant, hautain, qu'elle s'était demandée s'il n'était pas victime d'un sortilège. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse être un garçon comme ça. Elle avait même envisagé de sympathiser avec lui notamment lorsqu'elle sut que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée dans les bois et qui l'avait ramenée au château. En plus, il était beau, bien que du genre imprévisible. Parfait, non? Enfin bon, notre mage d'eau avait d'autres choses à s'occuper que de son cas. Par exemple, d'où venait-elle, elle-même? pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée seule dans les bois, inconsciente? Cependant, même après avoir questionné Wendy, Gray, Ultear, et tous les domestiques du château, aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Juvia se sentait triste, incroyablement seule, déprimée, et... perdue. Oui, perdue, elle avait de quoi l'être. Elle ne connaissait rien d'elle-même, seulement son prénom, et ce souvenir confus, brouillé mais toujours présent dans son esprit vide de tout autre vécu.

Une course effrénée, un gouffre, du noir.

Ça lui faisait peur à vrai dire. Enfin je ne sais pas si vous, vous avez jamais ressenti cette sensation, mais une impression de danger omniprésent, d'inquiétude, et de confusion lui oppressait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais ça lui faisait, peur. Elle avait carrément les chocottes mais elle voulait absolument savoir, quitte à trahir des gens, en aimer d'autres, les tuer, les aider, les haïr, s'haïr.

Juvia décida d'aller voir à l'endroit même où on l'avait retrouvée. Mais seul Gray pouvait l'aider. La jeune fille jura intérieurement mais savait bien que c'était le meilleur à faire. Peut-être que Léon pourrait l'aider? Il avait l'air tellement plus aimable que son frère, même s'il agissait assez bizarrement. Elle se dirigea alors vers les cuisines, cherchant quelqu'un pouvant peut-être lui indiquer les appartements royaux.

"Juvia-ne... chan?!" La bleutée entendit une voix fluette et hésitante dans son dos et fit volte face.

"Wendy-san? Juvia se demandait où se trouvent les appartements de Gray-sama? Juvia aimerait aller chercher des indices dans les bois.

-Oh, les appartements royaux sont dans l'aile gauche. Je vais t'y emmener. Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous? Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire à l'infirmerie.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant."

Cependant, lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent devant la porte du prince et toquèrent, personne ne répondit. Ultear leur apparut quelques minutes après, en peignoir:

"Que faites-vous ici? les questionna-t-elle méprisamment. Wendy, ne savez-vous pas que les domestiques se doivent de rester dans les communs? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas flâner par ici!

-Mais, Ultear-sama, il faut que nous voyions votre frère le prince Gray! S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous nous dire où le trouver? la supplia Juvia.

-Gray est sorti. Il doit sûrement être en ville, avec la vermine. A se saouler peut-être, répondit la princesse. Bon j'ai à faire. Veuillez quitter cette aile immédiatement!

-Bien, votre majesté! dirent en choeur Wendy et Juvia avant de s'en aller."

-Une vraie peste! s'exclama la bleutée, indignée. Comment peut-elle parler à Wendy-chan comme ça!

-Oh ce n'est rien. Ultear-san est comme ça depuis que la reine est morte. expliqua la petite fille. Et bien, on ne sait pas où est Gray, alors nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher des indices à la forêt. Juvia-chan! Et si je vous emmenais visiter la ville?

-Pourquoi pas après tout. Peut-être que Juvia va reconnaître la ville? "

Les deux bleues se mirent alors en route, empruntant un coche car le château n'était pas tout près de la ville. Lorsque celui-ci les déposa en plein centre-ville, Juvia écarquilla les yeux devant l'importante foule mécontente qui se tenait en face de la mairie.

"Du pain, du pain! A bas les impôts!" scandait-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Juvia, inquiète.

-Une manifestation, lui expliqua Wendy. Vous voyez l'homme là-bas ajouta-t-elle en pointant son index vers celui qui semblait être le leader du mouvement, je le connais. C'est Cobra. Un membre d'Oracion Seis, une guilde noire.

-Une guilde noire? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-En fait, il y a plusieurs sortes de guildes... La première qui a été créée était une sorte de garde rapprochée des rois. Seulement, plus le temps passait, plus cette guilde était mal vue, car ses mages possédaient d'immenses pouvoirs et privilèges. C'est pourquoi l'aïeul de feue sa majesté Ul dissolva cette garde de peur qu'ils ne s'emparent du trône. Toutefois, cette guilde subsista dans l'ombre. Avant de se diviser en plusieurs courants, et c'est de là qu'il y a eu les guildes noires, qui cherchent à renverser la reine et les guildes blanches, dont la plupart des crimes sont "blanchis" car elles servent généralement comme mercenaires à l'Etat. Ce qui n'empêche pas leur existence d'être illégales. Les mages des guildes noires sont inconnus pour la plupart, car ils sèment le trouble de façon détournée, agissant dans l'opinion publique en créant scandales et "souffle révolutionnaire"... manipulant ainsi la population.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prennent-ils au maire de Crocus?

-Pour s'emparer de la capitale d'abord. Le maire a presque les pleins pouvoirs à Crocus depuis que l'assemblée magique et les députés sont occupés au sujet de la guerre avec le royaume d'in Ferio. S'ils réussissent à déstabiliser la population ils provoqueront une guerre civile et en profiteront pour faire un coup d'État. D'ailleurs, nous ferions bien d'essayer d'arrêter Cobra, avant que ses inepties n'influencent encore plus le peuple! lui proposa Wendy.

*Mais que dis-je. Cobra n'a pas tort mais pour le bien de la mission... J'espère que les autres vont arriver à temps. En attendant il ne faut pas que j'embrouille Juvia-chan. Elle a l'air perplexe... J'ose espérer que j'ai été convaincante...Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît Juvia-nee!* pensa la petite dragon slayer mais un gros "BOUUMM" la tira de ses pensées et elle vit, dans la cohue populaire, une touffe rose crachant du feu étalé sur le pauvre Cobra qui ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

"Tu t'en tireras pas comme la dernière fois espèce de lâche! Tu me dois une belle baston non?! hurla le rose, une veine gonflant sur son front et en lui remettant une patate dans le nez. T'avais qu'à ne pas lorgner sur MA Luce! continua-t-il

-Mmais, mmai? bredouilla l'autre les yeux écarquillés.

-Se battre pour les beaux yeux d'une dame, ça c'est un homme! brailla un Hulk aux cheveux blancs mais à la peau tannée et non verte.

-Ta gueule Elfman! le coupa une blonde qui le fusilla du regard. Et toi, idiot, ne m'appelle pas Luce! C'est Lucy!"

En entendant les prémices d'une bagarre, la foule se mit à se désinteresser de la réclamation de Cobra pour observer son combat qui s'annonçait époustouflant.

"Viens par là que j'te démolisse toi! J'm'enflaaaaaamme!" hurlait Natsu pour obtenir davantage encore l'attention de son public. Il chargea alors tête baissée sur Cobra avec un puissant "Poing du dragon".

"Quoi? qu'est-ce que?"

_Voilà le chapitre 2 est fini. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais entre devoirs et stage... enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me souligner quelconque erreur et s'il vous plaît, reviewer, commenter, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Un commentaire négatif ne me dérange pas s'il est argumenté. ^^ Sinon un simple j'aime ou je n'aime pas me suffit. Pas besoin d'écrire une dissertation . ;) Enfin si ça vous chante moi ça m'arrange xD._

_Et merci à tous les lecteurs! J'espère que ça vous a plu! (oui j'me répète mais c'est qu'à 23:50 j'deviens un peu gâteuse... xD)_

_ 123_


End file.
